


First Meetings

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume





	First Meetings

Each time they first meet is different.

 

There’s been the one where Kurt was a nymph, and Blaine was a Knight, the one where Kurt was a woman, and Blaine was her husband, the one where Kurt was a domestic, and Blaine was a very good master, the one where Kurt married Santana just so she could have Brittany by her side in the role of Blaine’s wife… There’s also the one where it’s war and Blaine gets shot not five minutes after meeting Kurt in Saigon.

 

Kurt manages not to get himself shot, but it’s for Santana’s sake only.


End file.
